


NSFW works

by bdondon



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Fanart, M/M, Other, PWP, Service Top Crowley (Good Omens), at same time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2020-11-15 08:51:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20863532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bdondon/pseuds/bdondon
Summary: some pwp art I made for bottom!Aziraphale community : D ( if there is one )





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> they are random works. but I might keep drawing stuff like these, then I will update this archive


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more nsfw doodles!  
thank you for those kudos and lovely comments <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I want to draw some Nun!Aziraphale at first, but um… they end in something else.  
sorry for my rough lineworks ><


End file.
